One of the most common tools used by laymen and mechanics alike is a tool known as a socket wrench. Typically, this tool includes a ratchet lever arm and a number of differently sized, cylindrical sockets that attach to the lever arm. The sockets engage and fit over a nut or bolt head so that the nut or bolt can be tightened or loosened by rotation of the lever arm, which, in turn, rotates the socket and the nut or bolt.
A socket wrench tool set may also include length and swivel adapters that can be connected between the lever arm and the socket. The differently sized, cylindrical sockets are typically organized as a set to accommodate nuts and bolts of various sizes. Socket sets are usually found in both standard “English” and metric sizes.
Each socket includes a recess that receives the nut or the head of the bolt that is to be tightened or loosened. This recess is typically polygonal in shape, for example, hexagonal. Often the recess extends relatively deeply into the socket. This allows the socket to accommodate nuts and bolts of various heights.
A relatively deep recess in the socket that can accommodate a thick nut or a bolt head, plus perhaps a portion of the bolt shaft, is convenient for most applications. However, such a deep recess can also allow the end of the socket to come into contact with the surface of the work piece to which the nut or bolt is secured. Depending on the nature of this work piece, contact with the end of the socket can cause damage that is problematic. For example, a nut or bolt may be secured to a component or work piece that has a very sensitive surface that may be damaged by direct contact with the end of the socket of a socket wrench, particularly if force is applied to the socket to engage and rotate the nut or bolt. An example of such a sensitive surface is that of a printed circuit board or printed circuit assembly.
As shown in FIG. 1, when a typical socket (100) is used to secure a nut (102) to a bolt (104) of a printed circuit board or assembly (106), a face (108) of the socket (100) will generally contact the printed circuit board (106). Unfortunately, the printed circuit assembly (106) is easily scratched and damaged by direct contact with the socket (100), which is usually made of metal. The damage caused by the socket (100) is represented by a ring (110) shaped by the face (108) of the socket (100) as the face (108) of the socket (100) scratches the printed circuit assembly (106) during rotation to tighten or loosen the nut (102). The damage caused by the typical socket (100) may render the printed circuit assembly (106) useless in some instances.
Consequently, other, less convenient tools may be selected to tighten or loosen a nut securing a bolt through a printed circuit assembly. One example of such a tool that can be used in place of a socket wrench is a set of pliers. However, using a set of pliers still requires that time and care must be taken to avoid scratching the surface of the printed circuit assembly. In fact, the time taken will likely be significant more than would have been required to tighten or loosen the nut (102) with a socket wrench.